The Past And Future
by Haruka Hayashibara
Summary: "Di kota ini, hubungan sesama jenis sangat di tentang."/"Aku rela menjadi pendosa, agarkan aku dapat bersamamu."/"Aku akan menentang takdir."/"Sampai bertemu di masa depan mendatang, dimana hubungan sesama jenis sudah tidak di larang di dunia yang baru."
1. Chapter 1

**The Past And Future**

**Diclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto****

**Pairing : NaruGaa, SasuNaru, NejiGaa**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Supernatural, Fantasy**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Yaoi**

**This story was inspired by the comic ****"Angel Or Devil?" by Orie Moro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Abad 17**

**.**

**.**

.

**Siena, Italy.**

Di kota yang indah dan megah. Kota ini tumbuh dengan makmur, bangunan yang indah dan kokoh pun terbentuk di kota ini.

Di kota ini banyak keluarga-keluarga ternama, di kota ini pun banyak persaingan antar keluarga ternama.

Di kota ini, aku dilahirkan sebagai putra bungsu di salah satu keluarga ternama, yaitu keluarga Sabaku. Aku bernama Sabaku No Gaara.

Aku di sini, di kamarku yang megah dan mewah. Aku pun menatap datar langit-langit kamarku.

Tok tok tok

Terdengar suara dari luar yang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Masuk," perintahku dengan nada datar. Lalu, seseorang yang mengetuk pintu pun masuk kedalam kamarku. Ternyata pelayanku, Matsuri.

"Permisi, Tuan muda," katanya sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan bingung.

Terlihat ia tersenyum, "Anda di panggil, Tuan besar dan Nyoya besar." Katanya dengan sopan. Aku pun menaikan sebelah alisku bingung, "Untuk apa?" tanyaku dengan nada datar.

"Kedua orang tua anda ingin menjodohkanmu dengan putri tunggal dari keluarga Haruno," katanya dengan senyuman manis terlukis di wajahnya. Seketika kedua bola mataku terbelalak.

_Perjodohan? Kalau ada perjodohan, berarti ada pernikahan._

"Mari saya antar ke ruangan kedua orang tua anda," aku pun hanya mengangguk, dan mengikuti Matsuri yang berjalan menuntunku menuju ke ruangan kedua orang tuaku.

.

.

.

Di sinilah aku, duduk dengan sopan di hadapan _Padre_, dan _Madre_. Terlihat _Padre _sedang menatap lekat kedua iris Jade ku. Aku yang mulai merasa kesal, akhirnya aku pun yang membuka suara.

"Jadi, apa maksudnya semua ini?" tanyaku memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau akan di nikahkan oleh Putri tunggal keluarga Haruno. Putri itu bernama, Sakura Haruno." Kata Padre dengan santai.

"Tapi, umurku masih 17 tahun, _Padre_!" protesku dengan sedikit berteriak. Aku pun mulai mengatur napasku agar tidak lepas kontrol,

Terlihat _Padre_, dan _Madre _mengehela napasnya.

"Lagi pula, aku belum pernah bertemu dia," lanjutku dengan suara yang di rendahkan, aku pun mencoba untuk tidak lepas kendali.

"Malam ini kau akan bertemunya di pesta, semua keluarga ternama akan datang di pesta ini, termasuk musuh keluarga kita," kata _Madre _dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku harus menuruti keinginan kedua orang tua ku. Karena bagaimanapun juga, aku sangat menghormati keduanya.

"Baiklah, _Padre_, _Madre_, saya permisi." Kataku dengan sopan. Lalu aku pun meninggalkan kedua orangtuaku yang sedang memasang wajah bahagiannya.

.

.

.

Yang aku pikirkan adalah kenapa? Kenapa aku harus menikah dengan orang pilihan kedua orang tuaku? Hidupku selalu di kendalikan oleh kedua orang tua ku. Sampai akhrinya, kedua orang tuaku lah yang menentukan pendamping hidupku. Apakah mereka tidak memikirkan perasaan ku? Aku hanya ingin jatuh cinta dengan orang yang di ciptakan untukku.

.

.

.

Pesta malam ini begitu meriah, dengan pesta yang klasik, di suguhkan beberapa minuman anggur di meja. Terlihat orang-orang sedang berdansa dengan pasangannya yang disuguhi lagu klasik. Para perempuan pun memakai gaun yang mewah, sedangkan para lelaki memakai Tuxedo. Aku pun berjalan tanpa arah, aku pun mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala penjuru arah, sampai akhirnya aku melihat seorang pria berambut pirang indah. Tidak tau kenapa, aku tertarik dengan lelaki itu. Tanpa sadar aku memperhatikannya. Sepertinya ia tersadar kalau sedari tadi aku memperhatikannya, lalu ia menoleh ke arahku. Kami pun saling berpandangan. Iris mata itu indah sekali, warnanya seindah Ocean. Terlihat ia tersenyum padaku, senyumannya begitu indah. Aku pun merasakan sesuatu yang bergemuruh di dadaku.

Sampai akhirnya, aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Terlihat ia sudah menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku pun merasa ingin mengejarnya, tidak tau kenapa aku ingin mengejarnya. Aku pun terus berlari sampai akhirnya aku menuruni tangga, aku menuruni tangga dengan langkah yang terburu-buru, sehingga aku terpeleset. Aku pun memejamkan kedua mataku, seketika aku merasa ingin jatuh ke lantai marmer yang dingin, sebelum aku merasakan tangan kekar yang menahanku. Perlahan aku membuka kedua kelopak menataku, menampilkan iris mata hijau pucat yang aku milikki. Terlihat wajahnya yang sangat dekat dengan wajahku, aku pun kembali terpaku dengan keindahan wajah, dan iris matanya.

Terlihat ia tersenyum manis, "Siapa yang kau cari, sehingga kau begitu terburu-buru?" tanyanya dengan suara lembutnya.

DEG

Aku merasa detak jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Padahal kami baru saja bertemu, tapi kenapa aku sudah merasakan hal ini? Sadarlah, Gaara! Ia lelaki, dan aku pun lelaki, dan hubungan sesama jenis sangat di tentang di kota ini!

Lalu ia melepaskan tangan yang menahan tubuhku, aku pun berdiri dengan tegap dan memandangnya, "Aku mencarimu," apa? Kenapa aku terlalu jujur? Astaga, apa yang telah ku katakan? Seketika aku merasa wajahku mulai menghangat. Lalu, aku lihat kembali ekspresi nya. Terlihat ia sedikit terkejut, tapi ekspresinya kembali tenang seperti semula, "Aku tau," sahutnya dengan nada yang datar.

_Apa? Dia tau? Bagaimana bisa?_

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" tanyaku dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Karena aku memang mengarahkanmu," katanya dengan tenang.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanyaku dengan bingung. Terlihat ia menaikan sebelai alisnya, lalu ia kembali tersenyum, "Kenapa, ya?" terlihat ia menghela napas, "Aku tak tau, aku hanya mengikuti naluriku saja." Katanya melanjutkan.

DEG

Aku merasakan pipiku memanas, kami pun saling bertatapan.

_Sapphire dengan Jade._

Kami pun saling berpandangan diiringi musik klasik yang mengalun dengan lembut. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara yang berasal dari belakangku, "Sabaku No Gaara, menyingkirlah darinya!" teriak orang yang mengangetkanku. Aku dan pria di sampingku pun menoleh kearah sumber suara. Terlihat Kankuro –Kakak ku- yang sedang menatap kami dengan dingin, dan tangan yang di lipat di depan dada.

"Kankuro?" tanyaku dengan nada datar. Aku pun menoleh ke arah pria yang berdiri di sampingku. Terlihat ia menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Sabaku? Jangan-jangan.." ia pun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Terlihat ia menoleh ke arahku dengan raut wajah terkejut, ia pun menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Dia," kata Kankuro sambil menujuk pria yang di sampingku dengan telunjuknya, "Dia adalah, Uzumaki Naruto."

DEG

_Uzumaki Naruto?_

_Uzumaki?_

_Berarti ia musuh keluargaku?_

"Hei, Uzumaki!" teriak Kankuro kepada pria di sampingku, "Jauhi adikku! Ia berasal dari keluarga Sabaku, begitupun dengan denganku." Kata Kankuro sambil menyeringai.

Terlihat wajahnya dengan ruat wajah kecewa, lalu ia pun pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

Terlihat Kankuro mengembalikan ekspresinya menjadi hangat, "Gaara, waktunya kau bertemu dengan calon istrimu, Sakura Haruno." Terlihat ia pun menjadi ramah kembali, aku pun mengangguk dan mengikuti arahnya.

Kami pun menuju lorong istana ku, terlihat ukiran-ukiran indah terlihat jelas di dinding. Kami pun terus berpadangan lurus ke depan. Lama kami menelusuri jalan, kami pun berdiri di depat ukiran patung terakhir di lorong ini. Di belakang patung itu ada sebuah pintu. Kami pun mendekati pintu, saat kami semakin mendekati pintu itu, pintu itu terbuka secara otomatis. Aku dan kakakku pun segera masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Terlihat mereka semua yang berada di ruangan itu pun menoleh ke arah ku dan Kankuro. Terlihat _Madre _berjalan kearahku, lalu ia menarik lenganku dengan lembut. Ia pun tersenyum lembut, "Ini anak kami, Sabaku No Gaara," aku yang mendengar itu hanya memandang datar mereka semua. "Gaara, ini calon istrimu," kata _Madre _sambil menunjuk perempuan yang sedari tadi di sebelah kedua orang tuanya. Aku pun mengamati perempuan itu.

Terlihat rambut yang berwana merah muda, memiliki iris mata berwarna Emerald, hidung yang mancung, bibir yang berwarna merah muda, kulit yang putih halus terawat, serta gaunnya yang mewah. Terlihat ia seperti anak perempuan manja yang sangat memperhatikan penampilannya. Aku tidak tertarik.

Tidak tau kenapa, pikiranku tertuju dengan orang lain. Orang yang baru ku kenal. Rambut pirangnya yang berkilau, iris mata yang berwarna Sapphire, hidung yang mancung, senyumannya yang memukau. Ah, kenapa aku terus memikirkannya?

Aku pun membungkuk hormat di depan keluarga Haruno, "Nama saya Sabaku No Gaara, senang bertemu dengan keluarga besar Haruno," kataku dengan sopan, aku pun menengakkan kembali tubuhku. Terlihat Putri Sakura Haruno membungkuk hormat kepadaku, "Nama saya Sakura Haruno, senang bertemu dengan anda, dan keluarga anda," katanya dengan sopan, ia pun menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, lalu ia tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah, kami rasa kalian butuh saling mengenal lebih dalam. Gaara, ajak Putri Sakura berjalan-jalan di istana kami.

"Baik, kami permisi." Aku pun menuntun perempuan ini keluar dari ruangan ini. Kami pun kembali menelusuri lorong-lorong yang berada di istanaku. Lorong ini sedikit gelap, di tambah dengan ukiran-ukiran di sepanjang dinding lorong. Dan beberapa patung di setiap lekungan lorong ini.

"Tuan, Gaara. Aku takut," katanya dengan lirih, ia pun merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku. Ck, dasar perempuan manja.

Aku pun menghiraukannya, dan terus berjalan menelusuri lorong. Kami berjalan dalam keheningan, aku pun berniat membuka suara, "Apa kau menyukai perjodohan ini?" tanyaku dengan nada datar. Terlihat ia sedikit ragu, lalu ia menjawab, "Tidak, aku tidak menyukai perjodohan ini," terlihat ia menunduk sedih, "Aku mencintai orang lain," lanjutnya dengan lirih.

"Aku juga," balasku dengan datar.

Terlihat ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya, "Tapi, aku baru saja bertemunya di pesta ini. Dia, seorang lelaki yang tampan," katanya dengan wajah yang merona.

Aku pun hanya memutar kedua bola mataku dengan bosan, "Aku juga baru bertemu dengannya di pesta," balasku dengan datar.

Lalu suasana kami kembali hening, sampai akhirnya aku kembali memulai pembicaraan, "Nona Sakura, menurutmu, apa percintaan sesama jenis adalah hal yang wajar?" tanya ku dengan ragu. Terlihat raut wajahnya sedikit terkejut, "Menurut hukum norma di negara ini memang tidak wajar, bahkan percintaan sesama jenis sangat di tentang keras," terlihat ia menghela napas, dan kembali melanjutkan,

"Tapi, menurutku itu hal yang wajar, karena hal ini sudah memasuki masalah perasaan. Cinta tidak dapat di paksakan. Cinta tidak memandang siapapun, entah itu perempuan, lelaki, atau rakyat biasa yang sangat di larang menjalin hubungan dengan keluarga bangsawan seperti kita. Jadi, menurutku itu hal yang wajar, memangnya ada apa?" katanya dengan lembut. Ya benar, cinta tidak memandang siapapun. Tapi, perasaan ini di larang. Aku pun kembali membalasnya, "Tidak ada. Aku hanya bertanya," balasku dengan datar. Aku melihat wajahnya kembali sendu, "Aku hanya berharap, semoga perjodohan ini di batalkan," katanya dengan lirih.

"Ya, aku harap juga begitu." Balasku sambil menatap langit-langit lorong istana ini.

.

.

Bulan bersinar terang malam ini. Ya, malam ini adalah bulan purnama. Angin pun berhembus sepoi-sepoi di sekitarku. Aku masih ingin memastikan perasaanku, karena sampai detik ini, aku terus memikirkan dia. Aku pun menatap kosong langit kelam itu. Di langit itu, terbayang wajah tampannya, melihat itu aku pun menghela napasku.

'_Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, Putra bungsu dari keluarga yang bermusuhan dengan keluargaku, keluarga Uzumaki.' _Batinku dengan miris. Sekalipum ia bukan dari keluarga Uzumaki, aku tetap tidak boleh mencintainya, karena ia lelaki.

"Naruto.." aku pun menghela napas, dan memandang sendu langit kelam itu, "Kenapa kau harus berjenis kelamin lelaki? Dan kenapa kau harus dari keluarga Uzumaki? Kenapa kau tidak ganti gender atau nama saja, agar dapat bersamaku?" gumamku dengan lirih.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang aku ganti nama apa, ya?" seketika mataku terbelalak, karena orang yang sedari tadi aku pikirkan tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku, seketika aku merasa wajahku mulai memerah.

"Naruto! Kenapa kau berada di sini?" teriakku dengan panik, terlihat ia malah tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Aku memanjat pohon besar ini," katanya sambil menunjuk kebawah dengan jari terlunjuknya. Lalu ia kembali tersenyum polos, senyuman apa itu? Imut sekali! Ck, apa yang sedang ku pikirkan, sih!

"Gaara.." panggilnya dengan nada datar, dan serius.

"Hmm?"

Lalu ia meraih tanganku, ia pun menyatukan jarinya ke jariku, aku pun merasakan kehangatan terpancar dari tangannya, ia pun mengecup tanganku. Aku merasa pipiku semakin memerah karena perlakuannya.

"Gaara, aku tidak perlu mengubah gender ku, atau pun mengubah namaku. Karena, itu tidak artinya. Yang harus kau tau adalah," ia mengecup lembut tanganku,

"_Ti amo_."

.

.

.

TBC

**Padre : ayah**

**Madre : ibu**

**Ti amo : aku mencintaimu**

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan, maaf kalau ada Typo. Jadi, kalau ada kesalahan saya minta kritik dan sarannya. ^^

Fict ini terinspirasi dari cerita "Angel Or Devil?" by Orie Moro. Tapi, kalau di komik itu Straight. Kalau ini, saya ubah jadi ke Yaoi, hehe.

Terimakasih yang sudah mau membaca Fict ini.

Review/Flame?

Terserah kalian ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"_Gaara, aku tidak perlu mengubah gender ku, atau pun mengubah namaku. Karena, itu tidak artinya. Yang harus kau tau adalah," ia mengecup lembut tanganku,_

"_Ti amo."_

.

.

.

**The Past And Future**

**Diclaimer : ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruGaa, SasuNaru, NejiGaa**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Supernatural, Fantasy**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Yaoi**

**This story was inspired by the comic****"Angel Or Devil?" by Orie Moro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ti amo_." Katanya melanjutkan, ia pun tersenyum hangat. Tidak, aku tidak percaya. Yang aku tau, Uzumaki Naruto terkenal suka memainkan perasaan wanita. Aku pun menggeleng tidak percaya, "Bohong, kau juga mengucapkannya dengan orang lain, kan?" tanyaku meragukan kata-katanya. Terlihat raut wajahnya yang terkejut, lalu ekspresinya kembali seperti semula, "Hanya dengan kamu, aku menyatakan 'Cinta'. Kalau dengan orang lain, aku hanya menyatakan 'Suka'." Katanya dengan lembut. Rasanya aku ingin menangis, aku senang ia mengatakan itu. Tapi, aku sedih karena aku sama sepertinya, seorang lelaki. "Tapi aku lelaki, Naruto! Kalau kita menjalin hubungan sesama jenis, berarti kita melanggar norma yang ada! Dan kita tidak dapat bersatu!" bentakku di depannya, aku mencoba menahan air mataku agar tidak mengalir di pipiku

"Ya, aku tau. Tapi, bagaimana kalau kita menentang takdir? Aku tidak perduli kalau akhirnya aku menjadi pendosa. Asalkan aku bahagia, aku tidak perduli." Katanya dengan lembut. Aku pun tertegun dengan kata-katanya.

_Menentang takdir?_

_Menjadi pendosa?_

_Hanya demi aku?_

Aku pun merasa air mataku tidak dapat di tahan lagi, akhirnya air mataku pun mengalir membasahi pipiku. Ia menghapus air mataku dengan ibu jarinya, ia pun tersenyum lembut. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, kami pun saling menutup mata, dan bibir kami saling menyatu. Kami telah melakukan hal yang terlarang, hanya bulan purnama yang menjadi saksi bisu apa yang telah kami lakukan.

.

.

.

"Gaara, kami membawa berita baik untukmu, " kata _Madre_ yang sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

_Berita baik? Berita apa?_

"Berita apa?" tanya ku sambil mengangkat sebelah alisku.

Terlihat ia tersenyum, "Hari pernikahanmu dengan Putri Sakura Haruno sudah di tentukan. Besok malam kalian akan menikah," kata _Madre _dengan raut wajah yang bahagia.

_Pernikahan?_

_Besok malam?_

Tidak, aku tidak mau! "Tidak! Aku tidak mau menikah dengannya!" bentakku kepada kedua orang tuaku, aku sudah tidak bisa mengontrol emosi ku lagi, sudah cukup hidupku di kendalikan oleh kedua orang tuaku.

Aku pun melihat ekspresi sendu di wajah _Madre_, dan ekspresi murka di wajah _Padre_, tapi aku tidak perduli. Aku tetap memandang mereka dengan tatapan dingin, dan menusuk.

PLAK

Aku merasakan panas menjalar di pipiku. Ya, aku telah di tampar oleh _Padre_.

"Kau sudah bernai melawan kami?" bentak _Padre _dengan amarah yang memuncak.

"Aku tidak mau," kataku dengan suara parau, "Aku hanya ingin menikah dengan Uzumaki Naruto!" kataku dengan lantang, tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Dasar anak yang tak berbakti pada orangtua! Ia berasal dari keluarga Uzumaki! Dan ia lelaki! Kau ingin menentang takdir, dan menjadi pendosa di mata Tuhan, huh!" bentak _Padre _dengan murka.

"Aku tidak perduli, aku mencintainya! Aku rela menentang takdir, dan menjadi pendosa, asalkan aku bisa bersamanya! Aku bukan boneka yang seenaknya di kendalikan oleh keluarga ini!" aku pun mengeluarkan apa yang selalu ku rasakan. Aku hanya ingin kebebasan, apa aku tidak berhak menjalani hidup yang bebas?

"Kurang aja sekali kau! Kau menjijikan! Kalau kau tetap ingin bersamanya, kamu bukan anak kami lagi!" bentaknya tepat di wajahku. Terlihat kedua orang tuaku berjalan menuju pintu kamarku.

"_Padre_, _Madre_, tunggu!" aku bun berlari menyusul kedua orang tuaku.

BRAK

Terlambat, mereka sudah menutup pintunya. Aku pun menunduk, memandang lantai dengan tatapan dingin, tanganku terkepal menahan emosi yang ada.

Aku mendegar suara sepatu mendekatiku, lalu orang itu menepuk pundakku, "Gaara.." aku pun menoleh kearah sumber suara. Ternyata Temari –Kakak ku-

"Temari, aku harus bagaimana? Katakan sesuatu, aku tidak ingin menikah dengan Putri Haruno itu!" tanyaku dengan lirih. Terlihat ia tersenyum miris, "Menikahlah dengan Putri Sakura Haruno," katanya dengan lembut.

Kedua mataku terbelalak, "Apa? Tapi, kenapa?" tanyaku tidak terima. Terlihat ia menghela napas, "Itu menurut petunjuk bintang,"

Cukup! Aku tidak mau dengar apapun lagi, Temari sama sekali tidak membantu!

"Keluar," kataku dengan dingin sambil menujuk pintu kamarku, "Keluar, kau! Aku benci kalian semua!" teriakku dengan dingin, dan menusuk. Lalu ia berjalan menuju pintu kamarku, lalu ia membuka kenop pintu. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari kamarku ia menoleh, "Maaf," katanya dengan penuh penyesalan. Lalu ia keluar dari kamarku.

Sekarang, apa yang harus ku lakukan? Apakah aku dapat mengubah takdir? Apakah aku dapat mengubah pandangan percintaan sesama jenis di dunia ini? Aku pun memejamkan mata untuk berpikir. aku harus meminta tolong bantuan iblis untuk membantuku? Haha, yang benar saja.

_Tapi tunggu dulu_

_Meminta bantuan iblis tidak terlalu buruk juga_

_Ya, aku akan meminta bantuan iblis Neji Hyuuga untuk membantuku_

Baiklah, aku akan meminta bantuan Neji Hyuuga, untuk membantuku.

.

.

.

Di sinilah aku sekarang, di depan kastil kerajaan iblis dari keluarga Hyuuga. Aku pun memasuki pagar yang menjulang tinggi itu. Aku pun berjalan menuju pintu, dan aku membuka kenop pintu. Aku memasuki kastil itu, dan aku menelusuri lorong-lorong yang gelap. Aku terus berjalan tanpa arah, aku pun mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, terlihat patung iblis di lekungan lorong. Saat aku ingin mendekatinya, aku dikagetkan oleh suara seseorang, "Mau apa kau datang di sini, Tuan Sabaku?" kata seseorang dengan sinis, aku pun menoleh ke arah suara, "Neji Hyuuga," kataku dengan datar. Terlihat ia mendekat dengan seringai iblisnya.

"Tolong aku, bantu aku untuk menyelesaikan semuanya!" teriakku di depan wajahnya. Terlihat ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Bantu apa?"

"Bisakah kau mengubah pandangan semua orang agar percintaan sesama jenis menjadi hal yang wajar?" tanyaku dengan nada yang memohon.

Terlihat ia menyeringai, lalu ia merogoh kantungnya dan memperlihatkan sebuah botol kecil. "Ini racun yang bisa membuat kita mati selama 24 jam, saat mereka melihatmu mati, mereka akan menyesal karena mereka telah melarang kamu, akan kuubah pandangan semua orang dengan alasan karena norma di dunia ini, kau mati. Malam ini, minumlah racun ini, dan semua orang akan mengira kau mati. Setelah kau sudah bagun, panggilah Naruto Uzumaki untuk meninggalkan kota ini bersamamu." Jelasnya dengan nada yang datar.

"Aku menginginkan itu!" kataku dengan spontan.

"Tapi, ini perjanjian dengan iblis, kamu akan mendapatkan tanda 'Ai di dahi mu setelah kau terbangun dari kematianmu. Tanda itu memperlihatkan kalau kau sudah meminjam kekuatan iblis," katanya menjelaskan.

"Ya, tidak apa. Aku menerimanya," lalu Neji pun memberikanku racun itu.

Dengan wajah yang berseri-seri aku mengucapkan terimakasih, "Terimakasih, Neji." Aku pun langsung pergi untuk kembali ke istanaku.

.

.

.

Sesudah Gaara pergi, Neji pun menatap punggung Gaara dengan nanar.

"Gaara, aku ini iblis. Dan apakah iblis akan berbuat kebaikan? Ya, aku memang akan mengubah pandangan orang, dan mengubah takdir. Tapi itu perbuatan buruk, kan? Jadi aku dapat melakukannya." Terlihat Neji menghela napas, lalu iblis yang lain pun muncul di belakang Neji.

"Kau yakin akan membantunya, Neji? Apa kau yakin untuk membantu semuanya?" tanya seseorang dari belakang dengan nada datar, dan dingin. Neji pun menoleh ke arah suara, "Uchiha Sasuke," kata Neji dengan sinis.

Terlihat iblis yang bernama Sasuke mendekat kearah Neji, "Kau memang bisa mengubah pandangan orang, dan mengubah takdir. Tapi, tidak akan kubiarkan Uzumaki Naruto bersatu dengan Sabaku No Gaara," terlihat Sasuke mengeluarkan seringai iblisnya, "Karena, Naruto adalah milik ku!" lanjut Sasuke dengan dingin.

Sepertinya Neji dan Sasuke mengubah takdir dan mengubah pandangan orang bukan karena permintaan Gaara. Tapi, untuk dirinya sendiri, sepertinya kedua iblis ini juga ingin menentang takdir karena mereka juga jatuh cinta dengan lelaki. Mereka tidak akan membantu sepenuhnya, karena mereka adalah iblis. Dan mungkin, ada suatu hal yang menarik yang tidak di ketahui oleh Gaara, maupun Naruto.

.

.

.

Aku mengambil botol kecil berisi cairan racun itu, aku pun membuka tutup botol itu, dan meneguk isi cairan itu. Aku merasakan pusing yang teramat sangat, aku merasa apa yang kulihat berputar-putar, aku pun terjatuh lemas di lantai, kepala ku pun semakin berat, aku pun menutup kedua kelopak mataku. Dan aku yakin, aku akan terbagun sesudah 24 jam nanti.

.

.

.

**Naruto Pov**

Malam ini, aku diam-diam menyelinap Istana Sabaku. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Gaara, aku sangat merindukannya. Sesampainya di pintu gerbang Istana Sabaku, aku melihat pengawal istana yang berbaris tegap di seluruh penjuru. Segera saja aku mengeluarkan busur panah ku yang beracun. Anak panah itu telah ku campurkan dengan obat tidur, seseorang yang terkena panah ku akan tertidur selama 32 jam. Aku memposisikan busur ku, dan..

SRAT

Aku meluncurkan anak panah ku, dan langsung saja anak panahku mengenai semua pengawal yang berada di seluruh penjuru. Melihat seluruh pengawal istana yang sudah tergeletak di lantai, aku mengeluarkan seringaiku.

Lalu, aku pun memanjat gerbang istana yang tinggi itu, dan aku berhasil. Aku pun turun dengan selamat. Aku pun berjalan menuju pintu masuk istana, aku pun membuka kenop pintu. Lalu, aku masuk kedalam.

Aku terus berjalan tanpa arah, aku hanya berpikir kenapa istana ini sepi sekali? aku pun terus berjalan mengikuti naluri ku. Lalu, aku memasuki lorong istana yang terdapat ukiran-ukiran indah di dindingnya. Aku terus berjalan sehingga aku melihat sebuah patung besar. Di belakang patung besar itu, terdapat pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan ruangan lain. Aku pun melangkah mendekati pintu itu. Semakin aku mendekat, aku merasakan hawa mencekam memenuhi lorong gelap ini. Aku mencoba mengabaikan hawa tidak nyaman ini, aku pun semakin dekat pintu itu, sehingga pintu itu terbuka secara otomatis. Aku terus melangkah kedalam ruangan itu.

Lalu, aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru ruangan ini. Ruangan ini terlihat aneh, ruangan ini gelap yang hanya di terangi oleh cahaya lilin. Di sekitar ruangan ini terdapat banyak kelopak bunga mawar. Aku semakin mengedarkan pandanganku sehingga mataku menangkap sebuah peti. Aku pun berjalan mendekati peti itu, peti itu di kelilingi oleh kelopak bunga mawar berwarna merah, ukiran-ukiran indah pun terlihat jelas di permukaan peti itu. Aku merasakan aura di sekitarku semakin dingin dan menusuk. Aku penasaran siapa yang berada di dalam peti itu. Perlahan-lahan aku membuka pintu peti itu, dan seketika kedua bola mataku terbelalak melihat siapa yang berada di dalam peti itu. Air mataku pun mengalir membasahi kedua pipiku, aku tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang aku lihat, karena lelaki yang aku cintai sedang tertidur dengan damai di dalam peti itu, Sabaku No Gaara. Aku pun terduduk, dan memandang nanar sosok itu.

_Tunggu dulu, sejak kapan Gaara memiliki tatto 'Ai di dahinya?_

Aku tidak perduli dengan tanda itu, air mata ku semakin deras mengalir. Lalu, aku memandang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan ini lagi, mataku menangkap sebuah meja kecil di sebelah peti itu. Aku pun berdiri, dan mendekati meja kecil itu. Dan terlihat sebuah botol kecil berbentuk persegi dengan ukiran berbentuk lambang yang aku pun tidak tau namanya, terletak di permukaan meja itu. Di sebelah botol kecil itu, terlihat sebuah pedang pendek.

Aku pun membuka tutup botol kecil itu, lalu aku meneguk carian di dalamnya. Saat itu, aku merasakan pusing yang teramat sangat menyerang kepalaku. Tanpa sadar aku menjatuhkan racun itu, sehingga hancur berkeping-keping. Aku pun terjatuh dan tergeletak di lantai. Aku merasa kepalaku semakin terasa berat, aku pun menutup kedua kelopak mataku, dan sesudah itu aku tidak mengingat apapun lagi.

.

.

**Naruto Pov End**

Tanpa Naruto sadari, botol kecil berbentuk persegi tiu adalah racun yang di letakan oleh iblis yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Lalu, pedang pendek itu diletakan oleh iblis yang bernama Hyuuga Neji. Racun itu membuat siapapun yang meminumnya tidak akan pernah bisa tua, mati, dan tidak dapat mengingat apapun lagi tentang apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Tanpa Naruto sadari, cairan yang ia minum menetes ke pedang pendek yang terletak di sebelah nya.

.

.

.

TBC

**42key : penjelajahan waktu? Saya tidak tau juga sih, hehe. Masalah tentang homoseks yang di anggap sampah tidak dibahas, mungkin. Terimakasih ya, sudah mau review fict ini :)**

Maaf kalau fict ini banyak kesalahan, maaf kalau ada Typo, maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan. Jadi, saya minta kritik dan sarannya :)

Terimakasih yang sudah mau me review fict ini ^^

Review/Flame?

Terserah kalian ^^


End file.
